Under the Sea
by Niham
Summary: Tonks begs Remus to keep her company in her aquatic home while her roommate is away. After all, living solo underwater is scary...and dangerous. Light RLNT.
1. One

**Under the Sea**

**A/n: **This is probably one of the most ridiculous Remus/Tonks fics I've ever considered writing. However, I wanted to play with the idea of living in an undersea home, and the troubles that would ensue. The HP universe just seemed the perfect place for it. Oh, and it takes place during the Order of the Phoenix.

Read and Review!

* * *

**One**

Tonks clasped her hands together, ready to drop to her knees and grovel if the need arose.

"Remus," she said in her most innocent tone. "Pretty please?"

Remus looked up from his papers and gave her a kind smile. "You know I can't, Nymphadora," he said and returned to his papers.

"But Remus," Tonks went on, "I don't want to be there all alone. It's really quite dark and scary down there. There are kelpies, and mermaids, and who-knows-what-else floating around."

Living in her aquatic home was quite fun, actually, as long as someone else was there at night. When the lights when out, it was total darkness. There were also dark creatures lurking about the deep, especially at night. They were things that kept her awake at night, when no one else was around. Honestly, she couldn't stand the house when she was by herself.

A week without her roommate's company seemed unspeakable.

Tonks didn't let up one bit. "Please, Remus. I've asked everyone in the Order, and they have things to do."

"And since I, being a werewolf, am your last resort," he said quietly, almost bitterly.

Tonks shook her head, pink curls bouncing. "No, Moody is my last resort," she said. "I would have asked sooner but you're bloody hard to find sometimes."

"Tonks, I would love to help, but I am obliged elsewhere—"

"Remus, it's eel migration season!" she cried. "You don't know what it's like to try and sleep knowing those blasted eels are watching you."

"You only have to worry about the giant eels, Tonks."

Tonks thought about the giant black things that slithered about the outside of her house, and shivered. "Exactly! I find horse eels in my yard all the time, but they're not the problem. It's the _giant man eating eels with teeth_ that bother me," Tonks said. "They stop and stare at me with those hungry eyes all the time. It's really quite unnerving."

"Tonks, if it bothers you so much, then why don't you move?"

Tonks crossed her arms. Her marine home might have been a little creepy at times, but she greatly enjoyed the view and she certainly took pleasure in her unique lifestyle. "I like my home, thank you very much. I'm not anywhere anytime soon. Summertime is a very busy season for submarine activity, and if I am to get eaten, then by Merlin, I shall not be eaten alone!"

"Yes, but the full moon is this week and Sirius has asked me to stay here in Grimuald to keep him company. I—"

Sirius suddenly came into the kitchen. "I think it's a great idea," he said loudly.

"But—"

"I don't mind, Moony. When was the last time you stayed at a girl's house, anyways?"

Tonks felt a blaze come over her face. She was sure Remus must have felt just as awkward. Finally, Remus said with a wry smile, "I think _you _are in more need of a girl than I, Sirius."

Sirius scowled. "You don't have to rub it in, Moony."

"Remus, please?"

"The full moon is this week," Remus said. "Unfortunately it leaves me thoroughly exhausted. I would be of little use, Tonks."

"You don't have to be of any use," Tonks said quickly. "You can lie around the sofa for all I care. Besides, it'd be a great place for you to recuperate. It's quite and—"

Remus set down his quill and sighed. "Alright."

Tonks blinked. "What?"

"I said 'alright.' If it bothers you that much, then I would be happy to help."

Tonks could have hugged him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius smirk. "I could hug you right now," she told Remus. "But I think that would embarrass you."

Remus smiled. "I appreciate the curtsy."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, Tonks did refer to a 'yard.' I had a lot of fun creating that house, which we'll see next chapter. Eventually, though I might bring in some of the other members of the order, including Hagrid. We'll see. 

So, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I am having so much fun writing this. For later chapters, I have conducted lots of research of aquatic cryptids. It was great fun, but now I figure I should introduce Tonks' house.

Anyways, thanks reviewers!

**Two**

**  
The Glass House**

The lighthouse was placed on the middle of a giant, barnacle encrusted rock. The lighthouse had many windows in its placid white face, and it seemed very well kept. The door, he noticed, was bright red and old fashioned.

As the sun blazed overhead, looked out over the quay. "I thought you lived underwater, Tonks," he said, following her up to the lighthouse.

"I do," Tonks said. She stepped around a small tide pool. Her hair was now its usual short, spiky, and pink. She opened the red door and led him inside.

"That's upstairs," she said, pointed to the spiral stairwell that twisted along the tower's interior. "No one lives in the lighthouse except the owls." Then she pointed to the dark hole at the foot the stairwell. "And that's where I live. This way."

Remus pulled out his wand and uttered, _"Lumos." _

He followed Tonks down a flight of wet stairs. It was very dark, the stairs were very steep, and the air was wet and cold. He expected that Tonks would trip over her own robes, she did fumble a bit, but she remained upright nonetheless. 

It was a long ways down before Remus could see a faint pink light at the end of the darkness. As he came closer, he realized the light was coming from the rows of little pink lights lining the ceiling. The lighting was defiantly Tonks-ish.

There was also a window to his right that allowed him to see out into the big blue. On the side of the giant, rocky hillside, which stood under the lighthouse above, Remus caught a glimpse of what he thought looked like a dozen streetlights. The unlit lamps littered the marine hillside.

Looking through the window reminded Remus of a childhood visit to the Aquarium of Magically Aquatic Things.

Tonks was suddenly at his side. She pointed to the deep chasm below. "A few years ago," she said, "a Muggle ship sank to the bottom way down there. Marsha and I had just moved in." She shook her head. "Bloody thing gave me the biggest scare of my life."

Remus looked at her quizzically. "Why do you live down here?"

A smile crossed Tonks' lips. "I'm pretty unconventional, Remus. I try to think outside of the fishbowl most times, and occasionally I'll take a swim out there too. But _this_ is the most unconventional lifestyle I could think of. Farthest from the fishbowl I could get." She looked at him. "I am speaking metaphorically, of course." 

"I know that." Remus wouldn't have been surprised if Tonks' front door sang when opened.

"Well, come on. It's not far."

Tonks' front door was very much like the door on the lighthouse. It was bright red and old fashioned, but instead of wood, it was made of a very pretty cherry red glass.

Tonks cranked the old door handle and a very cheery voice suddenly burst into song, "Hel-loo-oo!"

Tonks beamed. "Isn't that wonderful?" she asked, obviously delighted by the melodious greeting.

Remus smiled in acknowledgement and stepped through the door. When Remus thought it wouldn't be too surprising if Tonks' doors sang, he hadn't actually _expected _the front door to sing.

It chorused, "Well-come ho-me!" when Tonks closed the door.

"Well, this it," Tonks said. "A bit too clean, I think."

Clean, yes, Tonks' house was unusually clean, but _abstract_ was the best single word suited to describe the house.

The walls of the front room, which contained the dinning area and sitting room, were slanted into a large triangle. However, they were _not _made of wood, brick, concrete, stone, or any other normal substance used for building walls.

The walls were constructed purely out of _glass, _as were the floors. Actually, the entire house was made of dyed glass. It was specially designed so that you could see the watery world surrounding the house, and what was floating around in it. Being under water dimmed the atmosphere a little, but it was greatly made up by the many lights.

"I had to color the glass," Tonks said, indicating towards the purple walls. "When you have see-through walls, you tend to run into them a lot, and usually that means coming to work with lots of bruises. Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house."

As Tonks gave him the tour of her very large, very strange home, Remus was reminded of the Muggle artist, Picasso. Each room in Tonk's house was stacked upon one another, in no particular order, and stuck out of the side of the rocky hill. No one room was alike, in shape, size or color.

"Marsha's the reason this place is so clean," Tonks said, leading him up flight of see-through stairs. "She's a clean freak, where as I… am truly not dirt-free compatible. But oh well. No use mulling over things you're not…"

She was rambling on a bit when Remus stopped to look at something squished under a stair. Its mushy, white flesh and sticky tentacles were smashed up against the glass. It looked rather disgusting.

"An octopus," Tonks said, "but it's the luscas you have to watch out for. They're known to eat unsuspecting divers, a lot like the giant eels if you ask me."

"I haven't seen any eels, Tonks," Remus pointed out. 

"That's because it's not dark yet," Tonks said. "Things liven up real quick once the sun disappears. Ah! Here we are." She stopped at a room off to the side in the middle of the stairwell.

"Good Ev-en-ing!" sang the door in a softer voice.

"I just love how the doors sing," Tonks said, showing him into a small square-shaped bedroom with walls of dark blue. There was a comfy looking bed, a dresser, and little green lights lit the room. 

"You can stay here," she said. "The bathroom is up the stairs away. Just a bit of a warning though, I wouldn't take a bath. The kitchen is right below, and um…well, just don't take a bath, all right?" 

Remus wasn't sure of an appropriate reaction to such an inappropriate statement, so he just settled for an embarrassed smile, a slight nod, and said, "I'll be sure to remember that." He also made a mental note to make sure the toilet wasn't made of glass as well.


End file.
